Easter Bunny Madness
by Blue Obsidian Butterfly
Summary: Walter loves Easter  and the chocolate that comes with it  so when Peter tells him that there is no Easter bunny Walter decides to do something about it...


**Disclaimer: I don't own fringe no matter how much I wish that I did.**

**A/N: This is a little bit of fun set during season 1. Don't you miss the first season? I would appreciate any feedback :)**

The lab had been attacked by an Easter bunny, at least that's the only explanation Peter could come up with as he walked into the lab. Every available surface was covered with something bright, shiny, egg-shaped and knowing Walter, definitely NOT edible.

"Oh, hi Peter" Walter called as he walked up to Peter, with bright pink bunny ears on his head. Oh, well it could be worse, Peter thought. The ears could be real. Although knowing Walter, it wouldn't take him long to make some. Best not to mention it.

"Do you like what I have done with the lab?" Walter asked excitedly.

"Um, yeah Walter but why?"Peter replied.

"Because I love chocolate!" He all but yelled back. Duh, why didn't I think of that? Peter thought to himself.

"Unfortunately the Easter bunny won't come for another few weeks so for now we have to make do with Gene" Walter said. There is no way this could end well Peter thought as he walked over to Gene's stall. Turns out he was right. Gene had turned bright pink (he did NOT want to know how,) had rabbit ears (thankfully fake) and a fluffy white tail. Her stall had been filled with strips of coloured paper and baskets of fake coloured eggs. Peter walked back over to Walter, who was engrossed in writing something on the whiteboard.

"Walter, what did you do to Gene?" He asked, slowly.

"Turned her into the Easter bunny, well kind of. Oh, but don't worry, the ears are fake and it's only spray-on hair colour. Astroid wouldn't let me turn her into a rabbit" Walter whined. Thank God for Astrid. Peter made a mental note to get her the biggest chocolate egg he could find.

"What are you doing Walter?" Peter thought it wise to ask since he had been engrossed in the same thing for more than two minutes.

"Calculating which day the Easter bunny will come" Walter replied.

"Um Walter, you do know that there is no such thing as an Easter bunny, don't you?" Peter asked. Walter's face immediately fell.

"What, no that can't be right. What about all the children and the chocolate? Oh no, this simply won't do." Walter continued to stammer as he walked away. Peter thought that was the end of it. He should have known better, after all this is Walter.

12 hours later (coincidentally at midnight)...

Walter had been working for hours but now it was finally done. The Easter bunny was ready. All he had to do was put the batteries in and it would be ready to start giving out Easter eggs. Ok, so the colour hadn't worked out exactly as he had planned. It had more of a greenish tinge than white but it was big, rabbit-like and only took 2 batteries to run on over Easter. So what if they were car batteries, it was a small price to pay for all the joy that this bunny would bring to the children (and himself.) He put the batteries in and watched in amazement as the rabbits eyes opened and it slowly stood up. Let's see Massive Dynamic do this, Walter thought with pride. However, the rabbit didn't look at the basket of Easter eggs that Walter had placed next to the lad table; instead it looked at him in a strange, hungry sort of way. Oh well, Walter thought, it probably just wants to give me an egg. Walter then proceeded to lock the lab doors on his way out so the 'Easter bunny' wouldn't get out before Easter.

The next day...

Peter walked into the lab only to be almost knocked over by Astrid.

"Oh Peter, thank God your here. There is a monster in the lab. I think Walter made it last night when he snuck out. Please help." Astrid rushed out as she stood there panting.

"Ok, let me see" Peter told the poor woman. He made another mental note to get her a Swiss chocolate Easter egg as well. He turned around and that's when he almost ran into it. A zombie-rabbit, at least that's the only way Peter could describe the thing in front of him. It was a sickening green, stood on two legs, had two large ears sticking out of its head and no fingers on its hands. It was also tall, taller than him but not tall enough that its ears could touch the roof. It was an Easter bunny. A zombie Easter bunny if the look on its face was anything to go by. It looked hungry and its eyes were following his every move.

"Astrid" He said slowly.

"Yes" she replied, catching the hint of fear in Peter's voice.

"We need to get this thing into Olivia's office so that it can't hurt us. Any ideas?"

"What if we loured it in there?"

"With what, me?"

"Or Walter"

"That could work"

"Hey Walter" Peter called.

"Yes" he replied, seemingly oblivious to their situation.

"Could you come over here for a minute please?"

"Sure"

Walter walked over to find Peter and Astrid standing very still while the Easter bunny looked at them. He found it rather amusing that they were afraid of an Easter bunny.

"Oh relax Peter, it's just an Easter bunny, it won't hurt you" Walter told them.

"Walter, that thing is no Easter bunny and it looks like it wants to eat us alive."

"No it won't, it's perfectly harmless" Oh crap, thought Peter. Nothing Walter made was ever harmless. He decided to change tactics.

"Walter, it's not Easter yet. Shouldn't this thing, er rabbit be kept in Olivia's office until then?"

"Oh yes, I suppose so."

Walter then proceeded to mumble about how unfair this all was as he walked over to Olivia's office with the Easter bunny following him, having decided that Peter and Astrid were dead because they were not moving.

After the Easter bunny was safely detained in Olivia's office (not that she would be very happy about it) Peter decided it was time to call Olivia and get her to come in and help 'fix' the 'problem.'

Olivia sat in her office finishing off paperwork. She had been working since four in the morning and was really tired. Just as she began writing again, her cell phone rang. Fantastic, she thought as she picked it up.

"Hey Olivia, it's me"

"Yes Peter, I gathered that from the caller id"

"Why are you so grumpy?"

"I am really tired."

"Well you're not going to like what I have to say next."

Olivia sighed and sat back in her chair. This was not going to end well.

"What happened now?"

"Walter made a zombie rabbit that he says is an Easter bunny but it wants to eat us and now it's locked in your office. Could you come over and help us?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes"

Olivia hung up and fetched her keys. This was going to be a long day...

When Olivia arrived at the lab Astrid, Walter and Peter were sitting around a table, arguing.

"What's going on?" she asked, the fact that they were arguing over a zombie rabbit not lost on her.

"Walter is refusing to help us get rid of the rabbit thing" Peter replied.

"It's the Easter bunny" Walter argued, "You can't just get rid of it. What about all the children?"

"I highly doubt that thing will be giving anyone any chocolate. It is more likely to eat them" Peter said and Astrid quickly agreed.

"What is this 'thing' anyway?" Olivia asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Peter replied.

"I can't help if I don't know what I am dealing with"

"Good point. I'll show you"

Peter led Olivia to her office only to find that the door had been kicked down. After all, the rabbit did have rather large feet.

One thought ran simultaneously through everyone's heads (accept Walter, who was sad over the loss of his creation); oh shit.

"We could put out a BOLO on it" Peter suggested.

"BOLO for what, a giant man eating Easter bunny?" Olivia replied with an eye roll. She sighed and, realising that there were no other options, called Charlie. They had a very interesting conversation...

5 hours later...

The FBI had searched everywhere but could not find the Easter bunny (having THAT conversation with the agents was very strange...) and it was getting dark. Olivia was about to collapse through exhaustion when an agent radioed in that he had seen a monster in a nearby park.

"Found it" Olivia called out to Charlie as they got into the car, with Peter and Astrid in a car behind them.

They arrived at the park to find a very pale FBI agent.

"It went that way" he said as he pointed a shaky hand to a nearby patch of trees.

"Thanks" Olivia replied as her and Charlie took out their weapons and ran towards the trees (they were going after a zombie rabbit, it's best to be prepared.) Charlie and Olivia simultaneously started clearing the area, years of training the only thing keeping Charlie going. As Olivia neared the end of the trees, she heard a gunshot behind her and turned around just in time to see the rabbit falling down, blood pooling from its head.

"It jumped at you" Charlie said, coming out from behind a tree.

"Thanks" Olivia replied, breathing heavily from the fright she got.

They brought the rabbit's body back to the lab (after a surprisingly sane conversation with Broyals.)Walter immediately ran up to it shouting "no, no. Why did you have to kill it!"

"It tried to kill me" Olivia replied.

"Did you have to shoot it in the head? You could have just taken the batteries out."

"WHAT!" Peter shouted from behind her.

"You know Walter, you could have told us."


End file.
